Capo
Guitar players have customarily used a device known as a capo to depress all the strings along a selected fret in order to facilitate the playing of certain chords. Traditionally, such capos have been solid bars held to the fretboard by a strong elastic wrapped from one end off the bar around the neck to the other of the bar.